Dual Academy Musical
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: On Hiatus. AU. Johan moves to a new school and gets caught up in sibling rivalries, popularity battles, auditions for the school musical, and an intersting new romance. Spiritshipping mainly, but others on the side.
1. The Start of Something New

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

Start of Something New

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johan Andersen sat in the corner with a book held up to hide his face. All around him people were laughing and singing and generally having fun, but he couldn't get into the spirit of it. He was content to play the wallflower, firmly hidden behind his book.

The book was jerked from his hands, and Johan made a grab for it, but his sister just held it out of his reach with a wicked grin.

"Now, now, Johan," Yubel Andersen (oh, I went there. And came back with a lifetime supply of sugarquills) admonished, "what's a handsome young, well, man like yourself doing pretending to be a wall ornament?"

"Not getting iinvolved," Johan replied, making another swipe for his paperback. "Give it, sis!"

"Nope!" Yubel grinned, turning to walk away. Johan chased after her with a growl.

"Seriously, Jess," he pleaded. "Just let me finish this last chapter. Then, I'll go make an idiot of myself. I'll dance and flirt, or whatever! Just please-"

"Promise?"

"Sure." Yubel sat the book ontop of his head.

"One more chapter. I'll give you five minutes."

"Twenty."

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

"Deal."

The siblings shook hands, and Yubel dissapeared into the crowd, while Johan looked for the nearest place to sit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you two doing?"

Judai Yuki jumped at the sound of his mother's voice, turning sheepishly to face her. Across the field, his Dad just shrugged nonchalently.

"We're dueling, dear," Mr. Yuki stated. His wife frowned.

"On New Year's Eve?" She said. "Honey, we came on vacation to take a BREAK from all of that!"

"Oh, just this one," Mr. Yuki argued.

"Judai's missing the entire party!" She replied. Judai groaned as the aforementioned party entered his thoughts. He'd never tell his mother, but he was almost happy that his dad had provided him an excuse not to go.

"Just one more game, Mom!" Judai pleaded, clasping his hands. "Pleae?"

Mrs. Yuki rolled her eyes. "One more. Then get up to the party. You hear me?"

"Yes, mother," Judai replied.

"Yes, dear," his dad echoed.

Mrs. Yuki left, and the duel resumed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judai just barily made it to the party with twenty minutes to spare until midnight. Enough time to mingle, pretend to have fun, and get the heck out of there. Just had to make sure his mom saw him, so she couldn't claim he didn't come.

"And for the last karaoke number before the ball drops, we're gonna pick a couple out of our wonderful audience!" A girl with blue-green hair was saying into a microphone on the small platform that served as a stage. "Randomly, of course! Shine that spotlight, DJ!"

Two spotlights began to circle the crowd, and people jostled to either get to, or away from, them. Judai found himself being pushed around until the lights finally stopped moving.

And to his horror, he was stadning directly under one of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johan squinted against the brightness as one of the searchlights landed on him. He put down his book an glared at his sister, who was beckoning him and some other poor soul onto the stage.

"Random my ass," he muttered, getting up.

The crowd parted and he stepped onto the platform, crossing his arms to hide their shaking, and turning his green eyes to the ground, so he wouldn't have to see everyone looking at him.

(I'm going to kill Yubel,) was his thought as the music started. (Oh, God. I can't do this!)

"Living in my own world," a voice began. Johan jerked his head up and turned his gaze to the person beside him. A brunette his age was staring hard at the lyric-counter. "Didn't understand," he sang. Johan stared in wonder as the brunette shakily sang the opening lines. "That anything can happen. When you take a chance."

He stopped, but the music continued. The boy glanced at Johan, then sighed, and started to leave. Johan screwed up his courage, and read the next few lines.

"I never believed in," he began to sing, fully aware of the brunette, who had turned back to gape at him, "what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart-"

"Oh. ooh," Judai sang.

"-to all the possibilities. Ooooh."

"I know-"

"-that something has changed."

"Never felt this way."

"And right here tonight...."

"This could be the start of something new," they sang together. "It feels so right, to be here with you. Oh, ooh! And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my he-art, the start of something new."

"Ooh, yeah," Judai sang, getting into the song as he turned to face the bluenette. "Now who'd've ever thought that-"

"-we'd both be here tonight?" Johan joined.

"Oh, yeah."

"And the world is so much brighter," Johan sang.

"Brighter, brighter!"

"-with you by my side!"

"By-y my side!"

"I know," they sang, "that something has changed! Never felt this way! I know it for real!" They were facing each other now. The rest of the room forgotten as they stared into each other's eyes. "This could be the start of something new!"

"It feels so right, to be here with you! Ooooh!"

"And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new!"

"I never knew that it could happen," Judai sang, "till it happened to me! Ooh, yeah!"

"I didn't know it before-"

"-but now it's easy to see," Johan sang. "Ooooh!"

"It's the start of something new! It feels so right, to be here with you! And now, looking in your eyes! I feel in my heart, that it's the start of something new! It feels so right, to be here with yo-ou! "And now, I'm looking in your eyes, I feel in my he-e-art, the start of something new!"

"The start of something new."

"The start of something ne-e-ew...."

The music ended, but they both continued to stare into each other's eyes, until Yubel came up to hug her brother, breaking the spell.

"See, bro! That wasn't so horrible, was it?" She squealed. Judai backed away: wide-eyed, but still grinning. Johan wriggled out of his sister's grasp, motioning towards the door, which they both escaped out of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fireworks'll be starting soon," Johan said quietly, leaning against a statue outside the lodge. "Almost midnight."

"Yeah," Judai replied, sticking his hands in his pockets, and hitting his cellphone. He quickly pulled it out to see if anyone had left him any messages. Johan turned to stare at the device, smiling slowly.

"Hey...." he began, fishing his own cell out of his back pocket. "Wanna trade numbers?"

Judai held up his phone to snap a picture of the bluenette in reply. Johan laughed, taking a picture of the brunette as well. They both then exchanged phones so that they could enter their contact info.

The crowd counted down around them.

"-Eight! Seven! Six!" Everyone was shouting. The two boys, glanced around in shock. "Five! Four! Three!"

Judai glanced nervously as Johan, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Two! One!"

Judai leaned forward slightly, but Johan flinched back. Judai straightened, holding out his hand instead. The too shook hands akwardly, glancing anywhere but at each other.

"So," Judai started, scratching his face nervously. "Some of us are having a party later, and I was wondering if-" he turned to face Johan, but the blunette had slipped away. Judai glanced around, but the other boy was nowhere to be seen.


	2. What is This Feeling?

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

What is This Feeling?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class had yet to begin, but Sadie Kurosaki was always the first person to sit down. She was busily at work scribbling in her notebook, when someone sat down in front of her.

"Whoever decided that students should live in dorms needs to be shot," Jun Manjoume growled. Sadie shrunk back slightly, clutching her notebook to her chest.

"Oh, why?" She asked. Manjoume rolled his eyes, leaning on his hand with a frown.

"Guess who I got stuck with as a roomate," he said. Sadie bit her lip, but stayed silent, knowing that the story would come if she waited.

"So, I was just unpacking my stuff all innocently when-"

------------------------(flashback)----------------------------------------------------

Manjoume often hummed to himself when he worked. After all the years he and his step-brother had held the lead in their school's musical system, this wasn't a surprising fact. But, it still wasn't something that he liked to openly advertise.

"Nice tune," someone said from behind him. Manjoume almost fell over as he whirled to see a boy his age standing in the doorway holding a bag. The redhead entered, tossing his bag onto one of the beds. The bed that Manjoume had just decided was his, to be exact.

"That's MY bed," Manjoume stated, taking the guy's bag and practically hurling it onto the bed across the room.

"Oh, my bad," the boy replied. "Should've got here earlier if i wanted to call dibs, huh?"

Manjoume ignored him, turning to finish unpacking. He pulled out his duel disk, setting it by his pillow.

"Oh, you like dueling?" The redhead assessed, picking up Manjoume's duel disk. "Nice, but kinda old, dontcha think?"

"Who asked you?" Manjoume growled, grabbing the item back. "Stop touching my stuff!"

"Geez. Chill out dude," the other replied. "Name's Amon Garam. I'm your new roomate."

"Yeah, I figured that out when you walked in," Manjoume muttered. Amon frowned.

"You're not much of a people person, are you?"

"What was your first hint?"

Manjoume sat down on his bed, pulling out a notebook so he could quickly write a letter to his dad before going to sleep. On the other side of the room, Amon was booting up his laptop to do the same.

//Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,// he typed with a sardonic grin, knowing they would get the joke.

//My dear father,// Manjoume wrote.

//There's been some confusion on the rooming her at this,// they both were typing/writing.

//But of course I'll take care of Edo,// Manjoume reassured.

//But of course, I'll rise above it,// Amon told them.

(Cause I know that's how you'd want me to respond,) they both thought with a sigh. (Yes...)

//There's been some confusion, for you see my roomate is-//

Amon glanced over at Manjoume, who was grumbling and batting away something by his head that the redhead couldn't see. //Unusually, and exceedingly peculiar, and alltogether quite impossible to describe...//

Manjoume glanced at Amon, and frowned as he saw the boy quickly duck his head. //Blonde.// He wrote decisively. They both lifted their heads and glared, invisible sparks shooting between their eyes. And NOT the good kind.

"What is this feeling," Amon muttered, "so sudden, and new?"

"Felt the moment, I layed eyes on you," Manjoume said.

"My pulse is rushing..."

"My head is realing..."

"My face is flushing..."

"What is this feeling?" They both asked together. Manjoume glared and Amon shrugged. "Fervent as a flame. Does it have a name? Yeeesss..."

"Loathing. Unadulterated loathing."

"For your face," Amon stated, turning away.

"Your voice," Manjoume said.

"Your clothing."

"Let's just say," they said, "I loath it all! Every little trait, however small...makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing."

"There's a strange exhileration, in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong."

"Though, I do admit, it came on fast. Still, I do believe that it can last. And, I will be loathing you my whole life long."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, poor Amon, you are just too good," his girlfriend Echo cried as the redhead finished up his story. "How could you stand him? I don't think I could!"

"He's a terror and a tarter," the girl seated beside him agreed.

"I don't mean to show a bias," Echo stated, "But, my Amon, your a martyr!"

"Well," Amon agreed, with a small smile, "these things are sent to try us..."

"Poor, poor Amon forced to reside," Echo lamented, "with someone so DISGUSTING as that guy! I just wanna tell you, I'm definately on your side!"

"We all share your loathing," a boy with dark blue hair agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I cut the song off there, because it's just too repetive and sounds stupid in regular conversation. But see? Told you that it wasn't just another High School Musical parody. And, Manjoume/Amon is NOT one of the pairings. Infact, I can't STAND Amon at all, so you're all lucky (or unlcuky depending) that he's in it at all.

Also, there will be no OC's in this story (as much as I wanted to put Lorie and Tavia into this story). Sadie is NOT an OC. She is the girl who works parttime in Dorothy's Shop. Also, I normally pair her with Hassleberry, but that may not work out in this fic. Just to warn you.


	3. Cellphone Trouble Equals Detention

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

Avenue Q (maybe)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Also, if anyone has any requests for songs they would like to see in this story, I will take them into consideration.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Other Pairings(as they become obvious in the story):

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

none

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cellphone Trouble Equals Detention (No Song)

"And there he is!"

Judai stepped off the ship and found himself being swarmed by half the student body.

"The champ himself!" Tyranno Kenzan hollered, shoving his way to the brunette's side. 'Welcome back, sarge!"

"Hey, Kenzan!" Judai turned to smile at one of his best friends. "Did you have a good winter break?"

"Same ole, same ole," Kenzan replied with a shrug. "What about-"

"Aniki!" Sho Marufuji yelled, running up to hug Judai while Kenzan rolled his eyes. "You came back!"

"Of course I did, Sho," Judai replied, a perplexed look on his face. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, Manjoume said-"

"And you listened?" Kenzan interupted with a snort. Sho grimaced.

"Good point."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this," Jim Cook stated, gesturing around the campus, "is Dual Academy. Where you will spend the rest of your school career dodging flying monkeys and trying NOT to be sacrificed to a pagan god."

Johan laughed, silently wondering if he should get back on the boat and beg his parents to let him move back to North Academy.

"Choose your friends wisely, mate," Jim said, patting his shoulder. "Ya never know which fluzi'll attempt to steal your soul while ya sleep."

"I'll remember that," Johan replied, eyeing the crowded campus warily. Jim grinned, tugging on his arm.

"Don't worry, mate," he assured. "I'll protect you. Now, come 'n meet Karen!"

"Your girlfriend?" Johan asked hesitantly.

"Nah, mate, she's my crocodile."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and everyone hurried to their classrooms. Johan was suddenly thankful for Jim (despite the pet crocodile and general conspiracy-theoriness), as the Australian wordlessly dragged him to the right class.

Johan sat in the back with a relieved sigh and began to organize his things while Jim moved to chat with a girl with blonde hair. The last few stragglers were just taking their seats when the teacher swept in.

"Being captain of the Dualing Squad does NOT forgive tardiness, Mr. Yuki, he stated in a prim voice.

"Well, you see, sir," a vaguely familiar voice began. "I was rounding the corner when this bat-monkey-thing jumped out and-"

"Whatever, Yuki," Dr. Chronos muttered. "Just please take your seat."

Johan craned his head trying to see around the people infront of him, and almost fell over in his effort.

"Now, class, before we begin, I would like to remind you all that auditions for the Spring Musical will be this Friday during free period. Any who are interested need to report promptly to the auditorium at that time. Also-"

Johan and several others jumped as a loud chiming noise began to play throughout the room. He shot an accusing look down at his bookbag.

"Ah, yes," Dr. Chronos said, reaching behind his desk to pull out a basket. "The cellphone menace returns." He began to circuit the room. "That's detention for you, Mr. Pheonix, and you as well, Mr. Manjoume."

Johan stared at the picture on his cellphone screen in shock, before quickly turning it off and giving it to teacher.

"I know you are new, Mr. Andersen, but that is no excuse," Dr, Chronos said.

"Sorry, sir," Johan meekly replied, but the teacher had already turned his attention to another source.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Yuki," Johan glanced up to see a familiar brunette dropping his own cell into the proferred basket, "I might've known YOU'D be involved in this fiasco."

"You got me, sir," Judai agreed, turning around to wave back at Johan with a grin. The blue-haired boy smiled and returned the gesture.

"But, teach!" Kenzan exclaimed. "That's when we have practice!"

"Which it seems you'll be missing as well, Mr. Kenzan."

"Aw, damn it."

"Some people just don't know when to keep their traps shut," Jim muttered. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and waved it over his head. "Hey! I wanna detention too, sir!"

Dr. Chronos rolled his eyes, but held out the basket. As he began class, Johan leaned toward Jim.

"You didn't have to do that," he whispered. Jim grinned.

"Somebodies gotta keep ya from bein abducted by aliens."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Judai paced outdside the classroom, trying not to appear as nervous as he felt. He was calm, cool, and collected. He did NOT get nervous over-

Somebody tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. Judai turned to see the blue-haired boy from the New Year's party giving him a smile.

"So, how are you?" Johan asked. Judai grinned and rocked back onto his heels.

'Pretty good," he replied. "I didn't know you went to the same school as me."

"Me either. I just transferred from North Academy."

The two began to make their way down the hall, but were forced to stop as a boy with silver-white hair blocked their path.

"Hel-lo, Judai!" he greeted. "How was your break?"

"Good," Judai replied, taking a nervous step back. "And you, Edo?"

"Oh, it was simply MARVELOUS!" Edo Pheonix exclaimed, coming to walk beside them. "I'm so glad you asked..."

He began a monologue of his extravegant winter vacation, while Judai pretended to be interested. Johan tuned him out and focused on the more quiet boy who now walked on his other side.

"Hello," Johan said. The black-haired boy nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about him," he replied, pointing at Edo. "He likes to hear himself talk."

"I noticed. I'm Johan Andersen." Johan greeted, holding out his hand.

"Jun Manjoume." Manjoume replied, staring at the offered appendage. "Don't take this personally, but I don't like to be touched."

"Oh!" Johan jerked his hand back to his side. "Sorry."

"It's cool. Excuse me," Manjoume bypassed Judai to grab Edo's arm and drag him away, ignoring the screams of protest. Judai cheerfully waved good-bye and Johan began to wonder where Jim had gotten too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was times like these that Jim desperately wished for earlpugs. He was currently stuck between Sho and Kenzan, who were fighting over where Judai could've gotten to. Of course, Jim had seen the dueling champ walk off with his new mate, but he didn't feel like informing either of them of this fact, opting to allow for some alone time.

Besides, Kenzan and Sho's arguments were too amusing to pass up the golden opportunity of having a front row viewing of one.

Except that they were so loud...

"Jim agrees with me!" Sho cried, stabbing a finger at the amused third party. "Dontcha Jim?"

"No! He's on MY side!" Kenzan yelled, grabbing Jim's arm. "Aintcha, soldier?"

And so, they began to fight over Jim, who was thinking that, in another context, this might not have been so bad. But with Kenzan tugging one of his arms, and Sho latched onto his leg, Jim was really beginning to wonder if he was going to make it to his next class in one peice.


	4. The New GUY in Town

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Also, if anyone has any requests for songs they would like to see in this story, I will take them into consideration.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Other Pairings(as they become obvious in the story):

onesided Asuka/Judai (FianceShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

The New Girl in Town

Warning: this chapter may not be as good as my others. The song is really akward to put into normal conversation. If anyone can help me, it would be much appreciated. But please, persevere through the horribleness, cause I promise the next chapter is awesome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka Tenjoin sat back in her seat with a sigh, tuning out the voices of her two best friends, who were chattering about something or other. She hardly bothered to feign an interest anymore, and sometimes wondered why she even hung out with them.

It was probably only that life-long bond of childhood friendship that kept the three girls together in the first place: Junko Makita, the tempermental brainiac; Momoe Hamaguchi, the flirty cheerleader; and Asuka Tenjoin, the skater-punk (who was surprsingly the most popular girl in school).

Suddenly, Momoe let out an excited squeal, effectively cutting off her train of thought.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed. "New guy!"

Junko glanced over in the direction her friend pointed, and turned back with a disinterested expression. "Flamer," she assessed, causing Momoe to let out a cry of dissapointment, while Asuka snickered quietly to herself. Junko had an unfalliable gaydar that worked with only a glance. The redhead had yet to be wrong, a fact which sometimes disturbed Asuka, and caused Momoe inconsiderable anguish.

"Nooo!" The cheerleader cried. "Not another one!"

"Sorry, Moey," Junko apologized with a shrug. "But at this rate, you're better off being a lesbian..."

"Ugh," Momoe sighed. She propped her chin on her hand and turned her gaze to the new guy, who was currently taking a seat towards the back of the classroom, beside the infamous Judai Yuki. She pouted at the sight.

"Hey look out for that new kid, walking down our street," Asuka muttered, also taking note of the pair. "You better lock up your man, before he meets..."

Jasmine sighed. "The new guy in town, who just came on the scene."

"The new guy in town," Momoe stated, "can't be more than sixteen."

"And he's got a way of making," Asuka groaned at all of the people eyeing the blue-haired boy, dropping her face into her hand, "everyone act like total clowns..."

"Oh," Momoe's eyes took on a far away look, "I don't know what to do about the new guy in town."

"He seems to dance on air," Jasmine noted, watching the boy as he walked with Judai over to wear some of the other Duel Squad members were seated.

"He's got the coolest hair," Asuka added.

"Geez, Sk'a," Jasmine replied, "better hold onto that crown. Or you might lose it to pretty boy over there."

"Shut-up, Junie," the blonde muttered.

"He's hip," Momoe said dreamily, "and so cool..."

"I'm so gonna get him after school," Asuka growled, noting the way he gazed at Judai. She let out a sigh and sunk into her chair. "I wish I were him..."

Junko and Momoe exchanged worried looks.

"We'd all like to be like him," Junko assured her, trying to cheer the blonde up, but Asuka just sank lower.

"Yeah, cause he's the one all the guys prefer," Momoe added, causing Junko to smack her arm and jerk a thumb at the thoroughly depressed Asuka. "Oops, sorry."

"You girls aren't the only ones," a male voice stated, just before Kenzan flopped himself into a seat beside Junko. "I mean look, he's got my man on a string!"

"He'll probably being wearing his ring soon," Sho added, dejectedly sitting beside Asuka and pulling his legs up to his chest. The blonde girl reached over and gave him a one-armed hug.

"I'll probably start crying and drown myself..." Kenzan stated dramatically. "Cause all he wants to do it seems, is spend time with that new guy."


	5. Would You Light My Candle?

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

Avenue Q (maybe)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Also, if anyone has any requests for songs they would like to see in this story, I will take them into consideration.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Other Pairings(as they become obvious in the story):

onesides Asuka/Judai (FianceShipping)

Jim/Kenzan (FossilShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

Would You Light My Candle?

Extra Note: This chapter was definately the most entertaining to write.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, as the students headed for their respective dorm room, cult gathering, and/or UFO Abductee Support Group meeting; the island was hit by an unexpected storm. Being a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, the residents of Duel Acadmey Island were well used to freak weather patterns (including, but not limited to, purple clouds, and giant eyes floating in the sky).

The only bad thing was that the power and heating were out. But the students were confident that these utilities would be put back into use again by morning. Atleast, they hoped they would be, unlike the last thunderstorm, when some crazy guy tried to harness the power of the storm to summon a giant dragon capable of destroying the world. The power had been out for almost a whole month after that incident.

But still, the majority were hopeful, so, the only ones really having a problem with the whole ordeal, were the one person on the island who was afraid of thunderstorms, and his roomate.

"You know what really sucks?" Kenzan muttered, digging around in a drawer. "Trying to find a flashlight AFTER the power has gone out." He growled, turning around to try and feel his way to the other dresser. He paused and glanced at the barily dinstinguishable bundle curled up on one of the beds in the dorm room. "Hey, soldier, you doing okay?"

"F-fine..." Sho mumbled from under the blankets. "I-I'm ju-just fi-fine..."

Kenzan sighed. "No you aren't." He bit back a yell as his foot stubbed on something. Clenching his teeth, he renched open another drawer and began to try and determine what the hell he was pulling out. "Ah hah!" He pulled out a cyllindrical object, a groaned in dissapointment. "Nevermind, it's just a stupid candle."

Sho poked his head out from under the blankets with a hopeful expression, though his roomate couldn't see that. "Did you find any matches?" He inquired. Kenzan shook his head.

"No, damn it." He began to poke back around. "You'd think they'd be here with the candles..."

Sho sat up, scooting slowly to the edge of the bed. "I c-can go see if a-anyone else has any." Kenzan raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired boy.

"Really?" Kenzan walked over to the door. "You're actually volunteering to go out in..." he opened it, "that?" Thunder boomed and lighting clashed, causing Sho to shriek and dive back into his blanket bundle. "That's what I thought."

"S-sorry..."

"It's okay," Kenzan replied. "Will you be alright while I'm gone, Sho?"

"Y-you can't go-"

But Kenzan was already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another dorm on the other side of the campus, Jim was busily lighting candles around his room. His roomate had left to find some more items to burn (damn pyromaniac), and Jim suspected he wouldn't be back for awhile.

Which was probably good, considering that the room was beginning to look like a seance meeting, and the Australian really did not want a repeat of last Tuesday, if he could help it.

The sound of knocking on the door broke his thoughts, and Jim moved to answer it. "What'd you forget?" He asked wearily, assuming it was his flamboyant roomate returned.

"Um, got a light?" Kenzan asked sheepishly. Jim gave the boy an incredulous look.

"Geez, dino-boy! You're shivering like mad," he stepped to the side, ushering Kenzan in.

"It's nothing," Kenzan assured. "The heat just got knocked out with the lights. And I feel a little dizzy from running over here, but Sho's afraid of the dark so...would you light my candle?" He held out the pathetic looking stick.

Jim blinked in confusion, wondering why in the world the idiot had run all the way across campus, in a thunderstorm no less, just to get a candle lit. Why didn't he just ask for a matchbox?

"What're you staring at?"

"Nothing!" Jim turned away, realizing he HAD been staring at the other boy. (The candle glow really brings out his eyes...) Jim hurriedly fumbled for a match, lighting Kenzan's candle, before backing away hurriedly.

Kenzan smiled in thanks and turned to leave, but ended up stumbling into the doorframe. "Ouch..."

"Think you can make it back?" Jim asked worriedly. Kenzan grinned, waving a hand in a placating gesture.

"Don't worry, I just haven't eaten much today." (And I wish the room would stop spinning...) He snapped out of his thoughts to see Jim was still eyeing him peculiarly. 'What?"

"Nothing," Jim replied. "Just, you're smile...it reminds me of-"

"Yeah," Kenzan's smile took on a sad tone. "I get that alot. Anyone I know?"

"Ah, no, he's gone," Jim stated wistfully. Kenzan blew out the candle while the other boy wasn't looking.

"Oh damn, it's out again," he apologized, not looking at all sorry. "Sorry about your friend. Would you light the candle, please?"

Jim gave the dino-duelist a suspicious look, before shrugging and relighting the wick. He paused, gazing at Kenzan akwardly.

"Well..." he started, wondering how best to go about kicking the boy out. Kenzan leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah?" He wondered what was wrong with Jim lately. He felt something hot hit his hand and let out a yell. "Ouch!"

"The wax is-"

"-dripping. Yeah..." Kenzan stared at the already cooled wax with a smile, rubbing his fingers together. "I like it between my-"

Jim cut him off hurriedly, wanting the boy to leave. "-fingers. Yeah, I figured." He began to lead Kenzan to the door. "Oh well," he opened the door and all but shoved him out. "Goodnight."

Kenzan frowned as he found the door being shut in his face. He growled at he rudeness of it all and began to storm down the hallway, reaching into his pocket for something to hold the dripping candlestick with. His eyes widened and he let out a startled sound, turning around and darting back to the door, which he began to pound on frantically.

An annoyed Jim answered the door. "It blew out again?"

"No!" Kenzan exclaimed, shoving past. "I dropped my deck!"

"I'm pretty sure you can go one night without it," Jim replied. He rolled his eyes, taking the candle away from him. "You're candles out, by the way."

"Oh man! I had it when I walked in the door! Crap, maybe it's on the floor..." Kenzan was muttering as he completely ignored the Australian. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"...the floor...?" He repeated, having missed part of his friend's rant. Kenzan paused to glare at him over his shoulder.

"Stop staring at my ass and help me look." Jim blushed and averted his eyes.

"I wasn't..." he mumbled unconvincingly. Kenzan snorted in reply, causing Jim to glare at the dino-duelist.

"You know," Jim grumbled, moving to help him search. "Dueling isn't everything. You're fifteen-"

"Seventeen."

"-you should try doing other stuff too."

"I really like dueling. It's my life."

"Yeah? It used to be mine too. You shouldn't let it be though."

"Oh whatever," Kenzan muttered. "I like dueling. It makes me feel good. Go look over there." He pointed at a spot decidedly far from where he was.

Jim began to move, and noticed the deck box lying underneath the bed. "Here it -um-" He paused, grinning slightly, before tucking it away in his back pocket. Kenzan glanced at him curiously.

'What?"

"Nothing. Candy bar wrapper."

Kenzan rolled his eyes, but stood to move to another spot. He froze, staring at his empty hand. "Hey...where'd my candle get to?"

"You just noticed?" Jim stated incredulously, holding out the candle. Kenzan stared at the unlit wick with a sullen expression. "Sorry. No more matches."

"Our eyes'll adjust. Thank God for the moon," Kenzan muttered. Jim shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the lightning, mate."

"Whatever..." Kenzan grabbed his candle away from the Australian accidentally brushing his hand against his own.

Jim swore loudly. "Dmmit, Kenzan! You're hands are cold!"

"So're yours," Kenzan replied with a glare. (And big...) He blushed lightly, turning quickly toward the door.

"Well, gotta go. Better make sure that Sho hasn't scared himself to death, or something..." Kenzan stuttered out as he beat a haty retreat, leaving Jim to wonder what the hell had just happened.


	6. One Day He'll Be Mine

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

Avenue Q (maybe)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Also, if anyone has any requests for songs they would like to see in this story, I will take them into consideration.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Other Pairings(as they become obvious in the story):

onesides Asuka/Judai (FianceShipping)

Jim/Kenzan (FossilShipping)

onesided Edo/Judai (HeroShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

One Day You'll Be Mine (Usher)

--

/"Well, Duel Academy, it's the end of another school day. So, point me towards detention. All of you troublemakers better get your butts over to the auditorium, or face the wrath of the merciless Miss-er-Dr. Chronos. Peace dudes."/

Johan turned his gaze up to the intercom speakers with a mystified expression. "Um...where's the auditorium...?"

"It's down by the east wing," a voice spoke up from behind him. "I could show you...if you want..."

The blue-haired boy turned to see a girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was clutching some books in her arms, and Johan noticed some music sheets poking out.

"Really? Thanks!" He stepped back to walk beside the girl. "So, are you going to detention too?

"You're welcome," she replied. "And...no. I'm in the Drama Club...my name is Sadie Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you."

"Johan Andersen."

Sadie's face jerked around so she stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh! You're the one that Edo was-" she stopped suddenly, covering her mouth. "Er...nevermind..."

Johan gave her a curious look, but decided not to push it. Sadie breathed a sigh of relief as she remembered the "conversation" she, Manjoume, and Edo had had yesterday...

(Flashback)

_Edo let out a huff and tore his arm away from Manjoume's whirling to glare at his "brother"._

_"WHAT did you do THAT for?" He shrilled. "I was TRYING-"_

_"Not succeeding," Manjoume interupted. Edo's eyes snapped furiously. "Judai isn't interested, Edo. Give it up."_

_The silver-haired boy blew out a breath, making his bangs rise as he pivoted to face the girl who was standing fearfully off to the side. "Sadie!"_

_Sadie jumped and clutched her notebook so she wouldn't accidentally drop it out of fright. "Y-yes, Edo?"_

_"Have you got the music prepared for my musical?" He asked her. Sadie bit her lip._

_"A-actually," she began. "It-it's my-"_

_"Well, where is it?" Edo asked, impatiently cutting her off. Sadie let out a squeak and all but hurled a folder at the boy. Manjoume threw her a slightly sympathetic look, as she cowered back. Edo opened the folder and began to peruse the contents. "Oh, geez, Sadie. This is total garbage. Who would want to listen to this?" She handed the folder back to Sadie, who looked like she might cry, and snapped his fingers. "Come on, we're going to be late for class."_

_Manjoume rolled his eyes and followed, Sadie trailing behind the two._

_"Yeah, check it out," Edo sang quietly, a smirk on his face. "I say he's gonna be mine."_

_"Who?" Sadie whispered. _

_"Who do you think?" Manjoume replied. _

_"Oh," Sadie nodded._

_"First time I saw him, baby," the silverhaired boy continued, "he did something to me. Something noone else has ever done."_

_"Talked back?" Manjoume suggested._

_"Stood up to him?" Sadie added._

_"Something in his eyes, caught me by surprise!" Edo sang on, ignoring his two "friends". "And told me that he was the one!"_

_"But, what's bad," he continued, an angry expression taking over his features, "is that now he's got someone who doesn't seem to understand, the chemistry between me and him."_

_"What chemistry?" Sadie asked._

_"He's delusional, don't worry," Manjoume assured her._

_"Something inside me is saying we are ment to be. If you think it, you can have it, that's what I believe." Edo smirked, and crossed his arms. "I just have to take that other guy out of the music."_

_"What music? I thought we were talking about chemistry." Sadie wrinkled her brow in confusion._

_"I swear," Manjoume muttered, jerking a thumb to point at Edo, "I am NOT related to this loser."_

(End Flashback)

(Yes...) Sadie thought, as she walked past Johan, who had held the door open for her. (Probably best to not mention it. Edo would kill me...)


	7. Detention is Like a Zoo

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

Avenue Q (maybe)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Also, if anyone has any requests for songs they would like to see in this story, I will take them into consideration.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Other Pairings(as they become obvious in the story):

onesides Asuka/Judai (FianceShipping)

Jim/Kenzan (FossilShipping)

onesided Edo/Judai (HeroShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

none

--

The auditorium was crowded with students who had received detentions (mostly from Dr. Chronos) over the past two days since winter break. They all miled around the stage...

"Miss Saotome, you're hippopotamus could use some work!" Dr. Chronos admonished the purple haired first year who was on all fours pretending to eat grass. He then turned to face Fubuki Tenjoin, who was inching himself along the ground like a worm.

"Mr. Tenjoin!" Chronos stated in awe. "I never realized an inchworm could have such depth! Such passion! Keep up the good work!"

...pretending to be animals.

"Sorry, Dr, Chronos," Rei Saotome apologized, scooting away from the teacher as fast as she thought a hippo could.

Off in a corner of the room, Judai was standing, pretending to be a monkey, and praying that Chronos wouldn't notice him, when Kenzan finally managed to make his way through the people zoo.

"Okay..." the dinosaur duelist commented, raising an eyebrow at the antics of his fellow students. "What the heck?"

"We're supposed to be pretending we're animals," Judai informed him, pantomiming the action of eating a banana, and wishing that he had a real one.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but think of something, before Chronos spots you."

Kenzan glanced over at the drama teacher, before lifting his arms up slightly and letting out a weak growl.

On the other side of the room, Johan was pretending to be a cat. Which was his excuse for sleeping in a curled up position underneath the piano.

"Ah, there ya are, mate," Jim stated, crawling under the instrument to sit beside him. "Do you know how many people I had to crawl over to get here? Why couldn't you have hid closer to the door?"

"Sorry," Johan responded, sitting up with a very catlike stretch. As Dr. Chronos passed, the bluenette hurriedly lifted a "paw" and pretended to be cleaning himself. "You could've picked an animal with two legs, y'know."

"But where's the fun in that?" Jim asked. "Besides, being a croc gave me an excuse to bite Kenzan on my way over."

"Mr. Manjoume, I'm not so sure that an ostrich is the right animal for you," Chronos stated, eyeing the blackhaired boy critically. Edo ran over, with a smile.

"Oh! But Dr. Chronos! We love being ostritches!"

"Well, yes," Chronos replied. "An ostrich is perfect for you, Mr. Pheonix. But maybe you're brother would like to be something different?"

Manjoume shrugged and started pantomiming a mouse while Edo huffed furiously.

Johan turned to give his friend a startled look. "You bit someone?"

"Nah," Jim replied. "Couldn't find him. He's prolly off hiding too."

"Why did you WANT to bite him?"

"Cause the bloody idiot came by last night and-" Jim broke off, blushing slightly. "Uh yeah...point is, I couldn't get back to sleep after he left."

Johan wanted to ask, but for the second time that day (and probably not the last) decided to just let it be.

"CHRONOS!" a booming voice yelled, causing most of the occupants to jump and scream in fright.

Judai and Kenzan immediately began fighting over who got to hide behind the other, and finally ended up diving behind a drum set, as Mr. Yuki entered the auditorium, eyes blazing in anger.

"Can I help you, Mr. Yuki," Dr. Chronos inquired sarcastically, for he already knew why the other man was there.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GIVING TWO OFF MY TEAMMATES DETENTION! YOU KNOW THAT THEY HAVE PRACTICE AND WITH THE DUELING COMPETITION-"

"Yes yes," Chronos interupted, moving his hand in a dissmissive gesture. "You're "Competion". I know all about that." He turned to glare at Mr. Yuki, pointing a finger at him. "BUT! Those two got detention because they disobeyed school policy and talked back to me. I do not make exceptions for my drama club members concerning disciplinary measures, and will certainly not make them for your dueling posse."

"Team," Mr. Yuki ground out. "It a duel TEAM."

"Well, whatever it is, doesn't change the fact."

Mr. Yuki growled and whirled around to face the drums where the two duelists were hiding. "YOU TWO!" He bellowed. "GYM. NOW!"

Judai and Kenzan almost tripped over themselves running from the room, the latter having the foresight to double back for Judai's phone before scurrying through the doors. Mr. Yuki then stormed out after them, leaving Chronos to dismiss the rest of the students.

Jim pulled Johan out from under the piano and through doors before the shorter boy could say anything. Once they were safely down the hall, cellphones stashed securly in their pockets, Jim finally turned to grin at his friend.

"Well, that was lively," he stated. Johan nodded, eyes still wide with fear.

"Yeah..." the bluehaired boy agreed. "Is...is he ALWAYS like that?"

"Pretty much. That's why I quit the Duel Squad," Jim shook his head and sighed. "Too bad Judai doesn't have that option."

"Does he want to quit?"

"Even if he did, I don't think his dad would let him."

"I'm sure he would-"

"THAT was his dad."

"Oh. Nevermind then." Johan crossed his arms, and gazed down at them sadly. "Poor Judai."

"Yeah..." Jim agreed. His uncovered eye (Johan wondered what had happened to the other one) widened in realization of something. "Oh, uh oh. Kenzan is gonna get ripped a new one in practice t'day."

"Why?" Johan asked curiously. Jim grinned sheepishly and pulled a green box out of his back pocket.

"Cause, I still got his deck."


	8. Getcha Head in the Game

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Also, if anyone has any requests for songs they would like to see in this story, I will take them into consideration.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Other Pairings(as they become obvious in the story):

onesides Asuka/Judai (FianceShipping)

Jim/Kenzan (FossilShipping)

onesided Edo/Judai (HeroShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

Getcha Head in the Game

Extra Note: The members of the Duel Team are:

Judai Yuki(Captain)

Tyranno Kenzan

Ryo Marufuji

Asuka Tenjoin

Daichi Misawa

Austin O'Brien

Ps: Sorry if the lyrics don't make sense. I tried to change them to fit more with dueling, unfortunately I fail at song writing. There is a reason I don't do it professionally.

--

Judai let out a small sigh as he readied his duel disk to practice. Usually he was completely stoked at the very mention of duel monsters, but today he wasn't feeling it for some odd reason.

"Hey, Yuki," Austin O'Brien called from across the small arena. "You ready yet?"

"Uh yeah!" Judai forced a smile and inserted his deck into the slot on his disk. "Let's duel! You can go first."

"Whatever," O"Brien muttered, drawing his first card. He played it face down. "You're turn."

"Coach said to summon right," Jaden muttered. "And attack left." He drew Businatrix and played her in attack mode before also laying down a spell. "Watch out for traps and keep an eye on defense."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kenzan frantically searching his pockets for something while Asuka tapped her foot impatiently.

"Gotta play and give it a go, and take the game on home." Jaden attacked with Bursinatrix then ended his turn. "But don't be afraid to shoot the outside, Jay...just keep you're head in the game." O'Brien attacked, destroying Bursinatrix. "Just keep your head in the game."

"You gotta getcha head in the game," O'Brien ordered him from across the arena. Judai sighed, but nodded and began to try and concentrate better.

"Yeah...let's make sure that we use our spells now," Judai laid down another monster, then activated a spell to boost its AP before destroying O"Brien's monster. "Cause when we do then the crowd will go wild." He lay down a trap and ended his turn. "A second chance, gotta grab it and go..." His thoughts drifted and he found himself wondering what Johan was doing right then. "Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes..."

O'Brien gave him a funny look and Judai blushed snapping himself out of it. "Wait a minute, not the time or place. Wait a minute, get my head in the game."

"You gotta getcha head in the game," O'Brien growled, and Judai rubbed his head in embarassment.

"You have to get your head in the game!" Asuka yelled at the cowering Kenzan.

"Why am I feeling so wrong," Judai wondered. "My head's in the game, but my hearts in the song..." His thoughts drifted back to the blue-haired boy. "He makes this feel so right...but should I go for it?" Judai glanced up to see O'Brien glaring at him again. "Better shake this, yikes!"

"Seriously, Yuki," O'Brien stated. "You gotta getcha head in the game."

--

"So!"

Johan jumped, almost knocking his chemistry book of the desk at the sound of Edo Pheonix's voice beside him. He glanced up warily to see the silver-haired boy leaning across the counter with a fake smile plastered across his face.

"It seemed like you knew Judai Yuki," Edo commented, trying not to seem to interested. Johan grinned weakly.

"No, not really," the blunette lied. "He was just being nice and showing me around."

"Yeah well," Edo rested his head on his hand, "Judai doesn't normally interact with," he paused, "...new students."

"Uh, why not?" Johan asked, barily listening to the conversation, but trying to seem polite. He turned and looked up at the teacher's notes on the chalkboard.

"Well, it's pretty much Duel Monsters twenty-four seven for him," Edo explained.

"Mmhmm," Johan murmured vaguely, looking back at the board. "That should be sixteen over pi."

The teacher, Professor Banner, turned to look at him. "Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Oh!" Johan blushed slightly. "I'm sorry...I was just...uh..." his cheeks darkened as he felt his stomach begin to churn with the attention. "I..."

"Yes?" Professor Banner repeated, a patient smile on his face.

"Sh-shouldn't the seond equation read sixteen over pi?"

Edo rolled his eyes while some of their fellow classmates groaned.

"Sixteen over pi?" Banner raised an eyebrow, but turned to check his work. "That's quite impossible..." he frowned at the board, then glanced down at the teacher's edition handbook. "Ah, I stand corrected."

Johan bit his lip and smiled, turning back to his notes while Jim stared at him curiously.

"Oh!" Professor Banner exclaimed, turning back to Johan with a grin. "Welcome aboard."

Edo's jaw dropped in disbelief as he drew back to mull over what had just happened.

--

Judai couldn't help stopping to stare at the sign-up sheet for the school musical every time he passed it. Ever since the day before when he had watched Edo Pheonix scrawl his signature across the paper in black sharpy, the idea of adding his own name up their had kept boucing around in his thoughts.

"It would be fun?" Johan had commented. "Dontcha think?"

Of course, Edo had then shoved the boy aside so he could put his own name up in big letters even having the audacity to snottily ask, "Oh, you weren't thinking about signing up, were you?"

It made Judai frown just thinking about it. Of course, a silly grin borke across his face a moment later at the thought of Johan sticking his tongue out at the silver-haired boy when his back was turned. He walked away, still grinning.

Across the hall, Manjoume followed the boy's movements with a frown.

"What's wrong," Edo asked, sidling up to his step-brother. The black-haired boy shook his head.

"Nothing. Just wondering why Judai was looking at the audition list."

"Again?" Edo replied, confused look present. He leaned back, arms crossed. "Y'know, he was hanging around here yesterday with that new guy...and they were BOTH looking at the list."

Manjoume raised an eyebrow, but Edo persisted.

"There's something freaky about him," Edo muttered. He turned to look at Manjoume suddenly. "Where'd he say he was from?"

Manjoume shrugged and his brother let out a huff before storming away to look the blue-haired boy up on Google.

--

A/N: Well, this chapter sucked. But, it needed to be written. I actually had to go rewatch the movie, and I realized that I have been leaving stuff out! So sorry about that. I added stuff to compensate though. So, it all evens out I guess.


	9. Avoiding the Truth is the Same as Lying

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Also, if anyone has any requests for songs they would like to see in this story, I will take them into consideration.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Other Pairings(as they become obvious in the story):

onesides Asuka/Judai (FianceShipping)

Jim/Kenzan (FossilShipping)

onesided Edo/Judai (HeroShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

none

--

Johan was more than a little surprised when Jim practically mowed him down after school, waving a sheef of papers in his face.

"Um, hello?" He attempted, but the Australian didn't seem to hear him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were smart?!" Jim yelled, whacking him over the head with the papers he was carrying.

"Ow!" Johan yelped. "What was that for?"

"Our Scholastic Decathalon team NEEDS someone like you! Our first competition is next week!"

"Um, okay?" Johan muttered, rubbing his head. "And this made you hit me, why?"

Jim's answer was to hit him again, but this time, Johan managed to grab the papers out of his hand. As he read them, his eyes grew big and a panicy expression overtook his face.

"W-where did you get these?" Johan stammered. Jim stared at him in confusion.

"Didn't you...put these in my locker?"

"No way! Of course not!"

"Oh," Jim looked mildly chagrined. "Well, um, sorry for hitting you, but we'd still love to have you on the team!"

"I really need to catch up in my classes before I consider ANYTHING extracurricular. Sorry."

"But what a PERFECT way to get caught up!" Edo exclaimed, butting into the conversation. Jim's expression turned downright hostile and Johan feared that his friend might maul the intruder. "What a GENEROUS offer, Jim!"

"Go fuck yourself, Pheonix," Jim growled. "Nobody asked you!"

"Well!" Edo sniffed, before turning and walking away, nose in the air. Jim flipped him off, then turned to smile at Johan.

"Yeah, well, think about it, okay mate?"

"Sure," Johan agreed with a nod.

--

"We've NEVER made it past the first round of the scholastic decathalon," Jim was informing him the next day as they walked into school. Johan sighed, but couldn't help grinning at his friend's persistance. "You could be our answered prayer."

"I'm gonna focus on my on my studies this semester," Johan gently reminded him. "But maybe next year?" The blue-haired boy paused thoughtfully. "Um...on another note...what do you know about Judai Yuki?"

"Judai?" Jim grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Well, I wouldn't consider myself an expert on the bloke, but he was one of my first friends when I moved here. So, I used to know him pretty well, I guess."

"Used to?"

"Yeah...bout a year ago I quit the duel squad. Our worlds kinda seperated after that and I haven't really kept in touch," Jim explained looking guilty and a little bit sad at the memory.

"Why?" Johan asked. Jim sighed and put an arm around the boy's shoulders, leading him into the school.

"We don't run in the same pack anymore," Jim replied. "And, it's really hard to talk to someone when you're both constantly busy with other things. Besides, I don't think any of the duelists would take too well to us talking."

"Kenzan seems to like you," Johan pointed out. Jim's face turned bright red and he coughed nervously.

"Um...yeah...that's..." he shook his head. 'Nevermind. Point is, I'm not the best person to ask."

"Okay." Johan grinned micheivously at his friend. "I guess I could always ask the cheerleaders..."

"Only if you want to sit around and discuss your nailbeds all day."

Johan held up a hand, mock-mournful expression in place. "My nailbeds are history..."

"Don't worry, mate," Jim laughed. "So're mine."

--

"Well, I hope we've all learned our homeroom manners by now," Dr. Chronos stated briskly, almost running into Judai, who hurriedly took hi seat. "If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting."

Judai turned around to smile at Johan who waved back with a small grin.

"Now, a few annoucements." Chronos stepped up onto the rise at the head of the classroom. "Today's free period is your chance for the musical auditions, both single and pairs."

Edo clapped his hands together happily while Manjoume forced a weak grin, rolling his eyes.

"I will be in the theatre till noon, for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit."

"Wonder when he's due back on the mothership," Kenzan whispered, leaning forward so Judai could hear him. The brunette let out a nervous laugh. "So, the teams decided to get together during free period, you in, sarge?"

"Uh," Judai wracked his brain for a worthy excuse. "I ah...have to catch up on some homework?"

Kenzan threw him an incredulaous look. "Seriously? It's like, the third day back, soldier. I'M not even behind yet, and I've been behind since PRESCHOOL."

Judai just shrugged noncomittedly before turning back to face Chronos, guilt making his stomach churn unpleasantly.

--

(Judai never was a good liar,) Kenzan noted as he took it upon himself to find out what his friend was REALLY doing by following him around just before free period was due to begin. Judai stopped inside a classroom and the dino-duelist stood at the doorway, watching in disbelief.

"You're blocking the entry, mate," Jim commented, causing Kenzan to jerk back in surprise.

"Oh, uh, sorry, soldier," he stammered, backing away to let the older boy through, before leaning back in to survey the room. "Damn! I lost him!"

Judai snuck behind his confused friend; stopping to grin at his back, before continuing down the hall toward the auditorium.


	10. What I've Been Looking For

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Also, if anyone has any requests for songs they would like to see in this story, I will take them into consideration.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Other Pairings(as they become obvious in the story):

onesides Asuka/Judai (FianceShipping)

Jim/Kenzan (FossilShipping)

onesided Edo/Judai (HeroShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

What I've Been Looking For

What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)

Warnings: ...um...implied incest? Lol.

--

So it was from behind the ingenious hiding place of a janitorial cart that Juadi was able to sneak his way into the school auditorium undetected. He pushed it over toward the curtains at the side of the open stage, and ducked behind them, just as Dr. Chronos entered.

"This!" Dr. Chronos stated with a flourish, throwing out his arms and almost hitting Sadie in the head. "Is where the true expression of the artist is realized! Where inner truth is revealed through the actors journey where-"

He was cut of by a loud ringing sound.

"WAS THAT A CELLPHONE?!" The Drama teacher screached, causing everyone in the audience to jump and hurriedly begin searching for the offendig device.

"Uh...no ma'am...sir...doctor," Sadie explained. "That was the warning bell."

"Ah," Dr. Chronos nodded and turned back to the assembled students. "Those who wish to audition must realize that time is of the essence! We have many rolls to cast-"

Judai moved to the back of the auditorium so he could see the stage better.

"-and callbacks WILL be next week," the teacher informed them. "But first, you will sing me a few bars, and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theatre is your calling."

Sadie's eyes passed over the crowd nervously and came to rest on Judai, who hurriedly ducked back behind the janitorial cart.

"Better to hear it from me now, then your friends later..." Dr. Chronos deadpanned, before turning to wave his arms at Sadie, who jumped slightly. "Our composer, Sadie Kurosaki, will accompany you and be available for rehearsles prior to callbacks."

Sadie gave a slight bow before hurrying over to the piano to set up.

"Now," Dr. Chronos stated, "shall we begin?"

--

Sadie began playing the piano for what felt like the millionth time as yet another horrible singer took the stage. She was beginning to think that her fingers were going to fall off, and was wondering if free period would ever end so she could tend to her possibly bleeding eardrums.

In the crowd, Edo was giving the stage a horrified look, while Manjoume sat back with a content expression, earplugs firmly in place.

As if the girl who belted out the lyrics like she thought she was in an opera wasn't bad enough, Sadie couldn't decide whether to be more apauled by the guy who kept getting the lyrics wrong -despite the fact that they were written on his hand- or the two girls who were practically having sex on stage with their impressionist act.

Sadie was just about to make a break for the guidance counselours office (but then maybe not, because that's where Dr. Crowler had sent the two "impressionists"),when she happened to glance at the auditorium entrance, just in time to see that blue-haired boy from the day before sneaking up on Judai.

"Hey!" Johan exclaimed, poking the brunette in the back and almost making him knock over the cart in surprise. The blunette bit back a laugh. "So...you decided to try out after all?"

"Ah...no?" Judai tried his best at an innocent smile. Johan raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what about you?"

"No..." Johan smiled and shook his head. "Why...are you hiding behind a mop?"

Judai gave a nervous laugh and quickly shoved the cart away. Johan smirked as realization came over him.

"Your friends don't know you're here, right?" Judai gave him a sheepish smile.

"Right."

The two figdeted nervously and Johan was just opening his mouth to say something when the loud voice of Dr. Chronos cut through the air like a knife.

"NEXT!"

"Chronos is a bit harsh, eh?" Judai stammered, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Are you afriad?" Johan teased.

"No," Judai stated quickly. "I'm just...scared..."

"Me too," the blunette admitted. "Usually-"

"AND for the lead rolls," Dr. Chronos stated loudly, causing the two boys to hurriedly grab the janitorial cart and duck behind it again. On the stage, Sadie covered her mouth to hide a snicker of amusement. "-of Rom and Julia, we only have one couple signed up. Edo Pheonix and Jun Manjoume...I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we are gathered in this hallowed hall."

Edo stood happily and began walking, Manjoume following a moment later when he realized that it was their turn now.

"Uh," Sadie stopped Manjoume who turned to give her a bored look. "What key?"

"Oh," Manjoume gave the girl an apologetic look. "Edo had our rehearsel pianist do an arangement."

"I see," Sadie sat back down with a sigh as Manjoume hurried away.

The music began and the two siblings started snapping their fingers to the beat, before accepting microphones from two of the stage workers.

"Its hard to believe, that I couldn't see-" Manjoume began.

"-you were always there beside me," Edo joined.

"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold," the two sang, "but you were always right beside me!"

"This feelings like no other!" Edo sang, shoving infront of Manjoume.

"I want you to know," they sang. In the crowd, Johan noticed that Manjoume didn't seem to in to their performance. He turned to point this out to Judai, only to find the brunette enraptured.

Johan smiled and turned back to watch the brothers.

"That I've never had someone, who knows me like you do! The way you do!"

Off to the side, Sadie raised her eyebrows at the choreography the two were employing. She figured it had to be Edo's doing, because Manjoume looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Her heart went out to her friend, even though she was still feeling a little bit betrayed by the black-haired boy right then.

"I've never had someone, as good for me as you! No one like you!"

"So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for!"

Manjoume took his brother's microphone so the silverette could perform a solo dance before he gave it back.

"It's so good to be seen, so good to be heard!"

Sadie almost felt like getting up and slapping Edo as he danced toward where she sat. For some reason, she felt like the boy was mocking her.

"Don't have to say a word!"

"For so long I was lost," Manjoume sang, "so good to be found. I'm loving having you around."

He winked at Sadie, who grinned slightly as she watched the black-haired boy throw his finger up in the air like a disco star, They both knew that this next move would piss Edo off royally.

"This feelings like no other!" Manjoume sang out loudly, doing a quick jazz square that caused Sadie to laugh.

"I want you to know!" Edo cut in, with a small frown at his brother. Out in the crowd, Judai whinced, knowing mnajoume would get it later for sure.

"I've never had someone, who knows me like you do! The way you do!" Edo poked him hard in the chest, and pun him around to walk the other way.

"I've never had someone, as good for me as you!" Manjoume stopped purposely so that Edo ran into him. Edo smacked him slightly. "No one like you!"

"So lonely before, I finally found..."

The two siblings gave each other fake smiles. "What I've been looking for!"

"Doo-doo-da-doo," Edo sang, Manjoume joining in unenthusiastically in the background as they began to dance together. "A wo-wo-wo-wo!"

As the song ended, Manjoume spun Edo in to him. "I told you not to do the jazz square," the silverette whispered, still smiling widely.

"It's a crowd favorite," Manjoume replied, eyeing Sadie, who was giving him a thumbs up, even as she glared at Edo. "Everybody loves a good jazz square."

Edo threw a look at Sadie, who hurriedly put on a fake smile and began clapping. The two siblings bowed.

"Well," Dr. Chronos stated, standing up. "Any last minute sign-ups? Anyone? Please?"

Sadie snickered, then frowned when she noticed Judai and Johan sneaking out of the auditorium. She bit her lip, then decided to let it go as she ran over to have a word with Edo.

"Actually!" She called, almost tripping as she tried not to run into him. "If you do the part with that particular song, I imagined it much slower-"

She was cut of by Edo, who thew her a haughty and disbelieving look. "IF we do the part?" He laughed. "Sadie, my dear," he placed a hand on her shoulder and Sadie tilted her head to glare at it, "I've been in 17 school productions, and how many times have your compositions been selected?"

"This would be the first," she ground out.

"Which tells us what?"

(I need to transfer schools to get away from your bitchy face?) Sadie thought. Aloud she replied, "I need to write you more solos?"

"No. It tells us that you do not offer," Edo began to step forward, causing Sadie to have to step back to avoid being knocked over, "direction, suggestion, or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Jun are here to let your music out of it's current obscurity! ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sadie squeaked, falling down on her bench as the backs of her knees hit it. "I mean Edo."

Edo smiled, "Nice talking to you." He turned and walked away.

Sadie growled and flipped the boy off before turning to glare at her music sheets.

"Any last minute sign-ups?" Chronos called, galncing around. When nobody raised their hands, he gave a shrug and began gathering his stuff. "Well, I guess we're done then."

Johan took a deep breath and ran out. "I'd like to audition, Dr. Chronos!" He yelled. Judai reached out and tried to pull the boy back.

"What are you-" he whispered loudly as Johan made his way over to the teacher.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Andersen, but it would seem that you are too late," Dr. Chronos sneered. "Single audtiotions are already llong long over, and there are simply no other pairs."

"I'll...sing with him," Judai stated, walking out to stand beside his friend, who gave him a grateful smile.

"Judai Yuki?" Chronos raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be with your duel posse?"

"Team," Judai corrected. "And, they aren't here. I'm here alone." He galnced at Johan. "Actually, I'm here to sing with him."

"Yes. Well, as I just got through explaining to Mr. Andersen, audiitons are over. I called for pairs, you didn't respond, and I am sorry, but free period is now over."

"He has an amazing voice," Judai tired, but the teacher cut him off.

"Perhaps the next musical."

Johan touched Judai's arm as he tried to go after Dr. Chronos.

"It's ok, Judai. At least we can say we tried."

"Yeah, I guess..." he trialed off as the sound of something clattering permeated the air, and glanced up at the stage to see a girl with long black hair laying amongst a scattering of papers. He and Johan exchanged looks before running up to see if she was okay.

"So..." Judai began, studying one of the fallen sheets before handing it to her. "You're a composer?"

Sadie stared at him with a fearful look.

"You...wrote the song that Edo and Manjoume just got through singing?"

Sadie nodded.

"And the entire show?"

She nodded again.

"Well, that's pretty sweet, "Judai told her as he and Johan helped her stand. He held out a hand for her to shake and she took it tentively. "I can't wait to hear the rest of the show."

Sadie continued to stare at him in silence, which was beginning to make Judai nervous.

"So...why are you so afraid of Edo?" Judai asked and immediately wished he could pull the words back. "I-I mean...it's your show, right?" he stammered.

"It is?" Sadie tilted her head and gave him a confused look. Judai gave a relieved sigh that she had finally spoken.

"Yeah, isn't the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in sports?"

"Play...maker?"

"The one who makes everyone else look good," Judai explained. "Without you, there is no show. You're the playmaker here, Sadie."

She smiled slightly, blushing. "I-I am?" The two nodded and she ducked her head, smiling wider. "Do you wanna hear how the duet is supposed to sound?"

"Sure," Judai stated, turning to Johan, who noded encouragingly. Sadie moved to sit behind the piano and began to play the first few chords. She nodded towards Judai, who realized that she wanted them to sing.

"It's hard to believe," he started off, "that I couldn't see...you were always there beside me..."

"Thought I was alone," Johan began, grinning at Sadie. "With no one to hold..."

"But you were always right beside me," Judai sang with him. "This feelings like no other. I want you to know..."

"That I've never had someone, that knows me like you do..." Johan turned to look at Judai and the two got caught up in each others gaze. "The way you do..."

Sadie smiled as they looked away hurriedly.

"And I've never had someone, as good for me as you...no one like you..."

"So lonely before...I finally found..." they both turned to look at each other again. "What I've been looking for..."

Sadie watched the two with sparkling eyes and desperately wished that these two could have gotten the part before the song ended and the two boys stepped away from each other slighly.

"Wow," Judai took a deep breath and nodded, "that's nice."

"Yuki! Andersen!"

All three of them jumped as Dr. Chronos appeared in the doorway.

"You have a callback."

Judai and Johan stared at him uncomprehendibly.

"Sadie? Give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them."

Sadie nodded excitedly and began gathering her stuff while the teacher swept back out, leaving the two boys to wonder what the heck had just happened.

--

A/N: I realize that Amon hasn't shown up for awhile, but trust me, he's been a busy little asshole behind the scenes. You'll see what I mean soon.


	11. Stick to the Status Quo

Dual Academy Musical

The Only Thing Similiar is the Song List, and even that varies.

Think of it as a collaboration of a few different musicals, using the GX characters.

High School Musical (songs and basic plot)

Wicked (only two songs)

Rent (only four songs)

Hairspray (only a few songs, and a tiny portion of the plot)

and some random songs that aren't in any musicals

I could give you a list of which character is who, but it wouldn't make any sense until you get farther into the story. So, I won't bother. Most will be obvious.

Also, if anyone has any requests for songs they would like to see in this story, I will take them into consideration.

Main Pairing: Judai/Johan (SpiritShipping)

Other Pairings(as they become obvious in the story):

onesides Asuka/Judai (FianceShipping)

Jim/Kenzan (FossilShipping)

onesided Edo/Judai (HeroShipping)

Songs Sung in This Chapter:

Stick to the Status Qou

Extra Note: You may have noticed, I changed Manjoume's part alot in the pursuit of keeping him in character.

Also, I actually have an AMV for this chapter. Anyone who wants to see it can view it here:

/watch?vuh4LLoko2kQ just put that in after youtube . com

Please keep in mind that I made this video over six months ago. Way before this chapter was actually written. Maybe even before ANY of this story was written.

--

"CALLBACKS?!"

The word echoed throughout the halls as students stopped their miling to wonder who had yelled. Upon recognizing the voice of his brother, Manjoume wondered if he could possibly turn back around and run away before the other boy noticed.

"MANJOUME!" Edo shreiked. "Just look at this!"

Manjoume let out a heavy sigh and made his way over to the silverette's side. Edo furiously jabbed a finger at the two names printed on the sheet under their own.

"Judai Yuki and Johan Andersen for the parts of Rom and Julia..." Manjoume read. He stepped back and crossed his arms. "So?"

"SO?!" Edo yelled. "Our musical is being overrun by no-talent losers, and all you have to say is "SO"?!"

Manjoume shrugged. "They obviously have talent, or they wouldn't have made the auditions."

Edo threw him a cold stare. "Who's side are you on!"

"Yours," Manjoume muttered, rolling his eyes and walking away. He almost ran into Kenzan and Sho, who were arguing about something like always.

"Hey, watch it!" Kenzan yelped, stumbling back. The black-haired boy didn't even spare them a glance. "What's up with him?"

Sho shrugged.

"I can't believe this!" Edo growled. The two friends exchanged a look and walked over to see what the silver-haired boy was on about.

They read over the names, and froze when they reached on familiar one.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kenzan yelled.

"Wow! Aniki made callbacks!" Sho cheered. Kenzan glared at him.

"This isn't good, Sho!" The dino-duelist told him. "He LIED to me!" And then Kenzan stormed off, presumably to find the brunette in question.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked from behind Sho. The blue-haired boy turned to see Jim giving him a perplexed look.

"Oh, he's just mad, cause Aniki signed up for the musical and didn't tell him," Sho explained.

Jim's good eye widened. "Really now? What part did he..." he trailed off as he read over the name sitting innocently beside Judai's. "...get..."

"Jim?" Sho turned to face his friend, who was glaring at the bulletin bored like he wished he could hurl daggers at it.

"Not going to sign up for anything my ass," the Australian growled, before storming off in the opposite direction of Kenzan.

As Sho glanced between the two retreating backs, he began to wonder why all of his friends were acting so weird lately.

--

Later, in the cafeteria, Edo could be found pacing back and forth in front of his table. The other occupants were used to this sort of behavior by now, and just went about their own activities until the boy decided to finally speak up.

"How dare he sign up!" Edo yelled, causing Sadie to almost drop her pen. "I already picked out the colors for my dressing room!"

"Neither of them are on the drama club," Manjoume noted, idly picking at the food on his tray and half-ignoring his step-brother's ranting.

"Someone's gotta tell him the rules," Edo continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"What rules?" Manjoume wondered, glancing over at Sadie, who shrugged.

"Tch," Edo snorted, walking back over to the balcony of the cafeteria's second floor to survey the miling students. Everyone seemed to be talking about the callbacks, as the subject was all the buzz around the school.

Over by the table occupied by the dueling squad, Austin O'Brien was doing some pacing of his own. Finally, with a determind expression, the boy turned to face his teammates.

"You can bet, I'm nothing but set," he said, "when I am in the zone and on the role." The others all nodded with smiles and agreement. "But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession and it's making me lose control..."

"Everybody! Gather around!" His teammates called.

"Well, if Judai can tell his secret, then I guess I can tell mine," O'Brien consented, taking a deep breath. "I bake."

"What?" Kenzan yelped, eyes bugging out. O'Brien shot him a look.

"I said I bake," he repeated. "You know, struddles, scones, even apple pandowdy."

"Not another sound!" The others cried.

"Someday," O'Brien continued stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I hope to make the perfect creme brulee!"

"No!" The duelists yelled. "No! No! No! Stick to the stuff you know."

"If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule! Don't mess with the flow, oh no!"

"Stick to the Status Quo!"

Over at the brainiacs table, Rei Saotome set her book down with a smile on her face.

"Look at me, and what do you see?" She asked. "Intelligence beyond compare!"

"But inside I am stirring," Rei told her friends, placing a hand over her heart. "Something strange is occuring. It's a secret I need to share."

"Open up," Junko told her. "Dig way down deep."

"Hip-hop is my passion!" Rei exclaimed, causing the others to jump back in shock. 'I love to pop and lock and jam and break!" She demonstrated a few of these moves while her audience looked on in horror.

"Is that even legal?" Daichi Misawa inquired.

"Oh, not another peep!" The others called.

"It's just dancing," Rei said with a frown as she sat back down. "And sometime I think it's cooler than homework..."

"No!" The brainiacs yelled. "No! No! No! Stick to the stuff you know."

"If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule! Don't mess with the flow, oh no!"

"Stick to the Status Quo!"

Meanwhile over at the skater's table, a similiar occurence was taking place as Fubuki Tenjoin jumped up on the table to get the other's attention.

"Listen well," he called, "cause I'm ready to tell, about a need that I cannot deny!" Everyone turned to stare at him. From up on the balcony, Manjoume turned to watch the boy with curious grey eyes.

"Dude, there's no explaination," Fubuki stated, "for this awesome sensation, but I'm ready to let it fly!"

"Speak you mind," his sister, Asuka, stated. "And you'll be heard."

"Alright," the brunette agreed with a nod. "If Judai wants to be a singer, then I guess I'm coming clean too. I play the ukelele!" With a flourish, he produced said intrument, causing everyone to stare at him in wonder.

"A what?" Ryo Marufuji asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Fubuki grinned at him and began to play the instrument.

"It's a classical instrument!"

"Not another word!" The other skaters shouted in dismay.

"Do you have to where a costume?" Someone asked.

"Of course! It wouldn't be fun without!"

"No!" The skaters yelled. "No! No! No! Stick to the stuff you know!"

"If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule! Don't mess with the flow, oh no!"

"Stick to the Status Quo!"

Around the cafeteria, people were beginning to mingle. O'Brien was showing off one of his creations to anyone who would listen. Rei had jumped up on her table and was dancing to the sound of Fubuki's ukulele. Sho was so caught up in the moment that he grabbed Asuka's hand and spun her around in a small dance, causing the blonde to laugh. Everything was being thrown into chaos while Edo Pheonix watched in horror.

"This is not what I want," he said. "This is not what I'd planned." He surveyed the disorder with shock. "And I've just gotta say...I do not understand." He turned to Manjoume. "Something is really-"

"Something's not right..." the black-haired boy interupted, not even paying attention to him. He was too busy staring at Fubuki to notice the livid expression on his brother's face.

"-really wrong!" Edo snarled. "And we've gotta get things back where they belong!"

"We can do it!" He said, jerking Manjoume back.

"Gotta play," Fubuki called.

"Stick with what you know," Ryo said.

"We can do it," Manjoume agreed.

"Hip-hop hooray!" Rei cheered.

"She has gotta go," Junko stated.

"We can do it," Edo affirmed.

"Creme brulee," O'Brien explained.

"Keep your voice down low," Kenzan ordered.

"Not another peep," Daichi uttered, shoving a book at Rei.

"Not another word," Sho declared, grabbing O'Brien's cookbook.

"Not another sound," Asuka hissed, yanking Fubuki off the table

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Edo yelled, causing the entire cafeteria to fall into silence just a Johan entered the room. He paused as everyone turned to stare at him. Then, noticed Jim marching towards him with an angry expression.

"Um...why's everyone staring at you?" Johan asked his friend. Who cocked his head to the side with a glare.

"Not me," Jim corrected. "You."

Johan's eyes widened with panic. "Because of the callbacks?" He glanced around wildly. "Oh no! I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!"

Jim's eyes softened as he took his friend's arm and began to lead him through the maelstrom. Up on the balcony, Edo began his descent down onto the first floor. He decided that he was going to have a talk with Mr. Andersen.

"No!" Everyone shouted. "No! No! No! Stick to the stuff you know!"

"If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule! Don't mess with the flow, oh no!"

"Stick to the Status Quo!"

Johan was too busy trying to manuever around everyone that he wasn't fully watching where he was going, and found himself running head on into someone, the contents of his lunch tray spilling all over them.

"Oh no..." he squeaked, staring at the now livid face of Edo Pheonix. "I am so...so sorry...I-"

Jim grabbed his friend and hurriedly steered him away before the silver-haired boy could punch him or something.

"Come on, mate," Jim ordered the still rapidly apologizing blunette. Off to the side, he spotted Judai watching the scene with a sort of morbid fascination and practically threw Johan into his arms. "Get him out of here before Pheonix tries to kill him or something!"

Judai nodded hurriedly and all-but dragged Johan from the premises. Kenzan moved to follow them, but was stopped by Jim stepping in front of him.

"You can yell at him later," the Australien stated. "Trust me, I have a bone to pick with Johan myself. But right now, we have bigger fish to fry, mate."

The two turned to face Edo, who was busy complaining about the whole ordeal to Dr. Chronos.

And somewhere off in another corner of the cafeteria, Amon Garam was watching the scene with a barily perceived smirk.

--

A/n: Uh oh. Now that I've made Amon reappear, I wonder what he could possibly be up to (no seriously, does anyone know? I sure has heck don't have a clue!).


End file.
